Metagame Strategies
Description This is a list of tips for any new players who ever require help in the game. Professionals may also come here to learn new battle tactics and contribute their knowledge for others to use. Refrain from using hacks or lag tactics. Play fairly. Any who enoucrage these tactics will be banned. Explain your strategy and how it can be beat. Make sure you give yourself credit for it! NOTE: Unlike other pages, this article will be open for anything at all from the community. Tutorial Mode Follow every instruction until the enemy Spearton attacks. Once done, there are a number of things you may do. You may attack at once--no matter if you have only three Swordwrath. The enemy will have little to no defenses. You may also build your army and attack whenever you desire. Note that the Swordwrath--the only unit which is open to you--do not focus on economy and rather brute force. So it would be best not to focus on Miners. If you ever require healing, simply tell the wounded unit to garrison behind your base, which will cause him to regenerate. Unit Analysis see http://www.stickpage.com/stickempiresguide.shtml for more details ''Order'' Miner Miners are mainly economic units for gold and mana. Sending one in to battle would bring no positive result. Miners have two abilities: Miner Wall and Hustle. The Hustle skill makes the miners have more hp and faster, this is useful if the miner is forced to fight, or if you require the miners to hurry up with your gold. The Miner Wall skill is a ability that the miner can use, when the miner uses it they will start building a wall. The Miner Wall is a great defense in early game, but late in-game the Miner Wall can be taken down rather easily. Swordswrath Melee infantry units, swordswrath form the bulk of your army and are the easiest order unit to train and considered high-damage units with low health. A sinlge swordswrath is usually ineffective unless dealing with archers and miners, but a swarm can easily destroy a spearton and wreck massive damage in a few seconds. It is a good idea to get the rage ability, which causes the swordswrath to glow red and attack and move with greater power and speed, allowing a pack inflict massive damage in a quick time period. However , this causes them to lose a small portion of their health, and is deadly when they have to face off against ranged enemies. Archidion Ranged infantry units, Archidions serve as backline support units who fire volleys of arrows at enemy units and are ridiculously powerful in numbers. Be warned, for archidions are notoriously ineffective against armored units, for their arrows do not pierce armor well. Also, an archer has very little armor and health, and is extremely easy to kill once a unit manages to get close enough. One common strategy is to put a mass of archers behind a miner wall, allwoing them to shoot enemies without fear of attacks. The archers benifet from fire arrows, an ability which costs 5 mana per use but allows them to shoot a volley of flaming arrows which have additional range and damage. Also, castle archers can be perched in your tower. These archers deal far more damage than standard archers and the max number is three. Meric A healing support unit which heals any unit that's nearby. This can be a more effective solution for garrison, as it can be done directly on the front lines and Merics can also cure poison when upgraded. Be wary, for healing costs the Meric mana. Also, Merics are notorious for randomly wandering into open conflict in an attempt to attack the enemy, so make sure you make them hold their positions. Magikill Magikill are magicians who can cast three spells: blast, poison, and electric wall. Blast is a basic attack that causes the magikill to summon a massive column of fire, which deals splash damage onto a certain area. Poison is an upgrade ability causes the magikill to summon a poisouous spray which infects any unit in it's blast radius, and drains their health until they are cured. Magikill wall is the final attack of the magikill, which causes them to summon an electric wall in a certain area. All who touch it will suffer damage, tough it will slowly subside. Since all magikill spells cost mana, make sure you have a decent supply before attacking. Also, Magikill have long attack and recharge time, so it is better to aim the spell a few feet in front of the units you're trying to attack (if they're moving forward) and have all three spells and several magikill before attacking. Other units must also be used, for Magikill have no attack (save for abilities) and need assistance to be fully effective. Spearton Speartons are units that can take alot of damage so your weaker units can stay behind them. Speartons are extremly well for defending strategies because of their huge health bonus from the shield. A good strategy is to put archidons behind the speartons with a few merics to make an impenatrable shield that the enemy won't be able to pass. Speartons have two skills: Shield Wall and Shield Bash. When Shield Wall is active, the spearton holds his shield up and any unit that slams into his shield won't be able to damage him as much as they usually would. Shield Bash requires the Spearton to first be in Shield Wall, Shield Bash makes the Spearton push his shield forward, pushing the enemy back. Shadowrath The shadowrath are your spies, they are your assassins, they are your sabatours. The Shadowrath are good for sneaking behind enemy lines and killing miners, or even turning the tide of a losing battle. Shadowrath have two abilities, one of them also have an upgrade to it. Those two upgrades are Fixate and Shinobi lv 1 and lv 2. Fixate is a skill that is always active, the skill allows the Shadowrath to hit with a stronger strike per hit, the limit to the hits is 5. Shinobi lv 1 is a basic cloak that slows the speed of Shadowrath to walking speed, when a unit is attacked by the Shadowrath when this skill is active the unit will be damaged with a possible chance of posion (the Shadowrath will become uncloaked however). Shinobi lv 2 allows the Shadowrath to be even deadier and posionus by inflicting larger damage on the enemy... other then that both levels are the same. The Shadowrath is extremly useful for messing around with the enemy or eliminating magic-casters. Albatross The Albatross is an Archidon with magic who can fly while having a slower bow that penetrates armour (aka higher damage). The Albatross can entirely dodge melee attacks (mostly because the're flying...) and can only be hit by ranged attacks, with the exception of the Chaos Giant's attacks (mostly because the're huge...). The Albatross are extremly useful for taking out high hp units such as speartons, juggerknights, and giants due to their bolts. The Alabatross also have an upgrade called Blazing Bolts. The Blazing Bolt skill allows to Albatross to fire bolts that are on fire for a limited time, it also increases damage to their bolts as well and do bonus damaged to armoured units. Enslaved Giant The Enslaved Giant can be used as either a Defensive or Offensive unit if used correctly Should you focus on Defesive then create a few Archidons, and Merics (Albatross are fine too), with this the enemy won't be able to get through your defense unless they employ giants as well Should you focus on Offensive then i can't help you... so i need someone to edit this section. The Giant has one skill with two levels to it: Growth. Growth level 1 increases health a little bit and size, Growth level 2 increases health alot and size even bigger then Growth lv 1 does. Chaos Enslaved Miner The Enslaved Miner is a miner forced to work for the forces or chaos. They are in everyway similar to Order's Miners, with the exception of no Miner Wall. No, instead they build a turrent, a small turrent that shoots at enemies... yep... Crawler Crawlrers are your basic infantry fighters. Unlike other units, one crawler can barely hold its own agaisnt any unit (even miners!) and relies on pack mentality to get its power. Pack Mentality allows the Crawler to become stronger with the more Crawlers you have, however this only extends up to 5. Dead Deads are powerful ranged units. They throws guts that are poisonous and can't feel pain because they're dead!(They are armored) They are powerful in packs too! But the Dead's weakness is, it can't move fast and have a zombie-move, exposing itself for the enemies to attack it. If you use it wisely, you be the conquerer of the Deads! Juggerknight Juggerknight, being known as the dark side of Spearton, does more damage than Spearton and shares equal health with Spearton. They are brutal, more like barbarian, but nicely armored. The axe they use, give them enormous power, the shield they use, give them protection from attacks. They are powerful than Speartons, this is a fact, or maybe is equal with Speartons but granted with the natural healing power. Bomber Eclipsor Marrowkai Medusa Giant Binary101ERROR Strategy Siege Fighting Siege fighting is the process of camping beside the central pillar so it will continously spawn ghosts, which will slowly weaken your opponent until you decide to attack. With this strategy, you may attempt to create any unit from the start--whichever you think best for rushing the enemy. Attempt to keep them there as long as possible. Should the opponent spawn swordswrath in an attempt to stop you, use your swordsrath act a a meat shield so your archer can end the resistance. However, if your opponent is smart enough to attack your archer instead, you should start making your archer run around so he won't get hit while the swordswrath finishes them off. Once you have managed to secure your position, begin bolstering it. Add more archers, so you can hold off any early attacks. Have a miner or two there to repair any broken fortifications. With this step compete, attempt to aquire tower spawn and tower spawn two. NOTE: You can build walls past the center tower anymore because of update 2.26. (They put 2.26, if they correct it edit this part of this text) Siege Breaking Okay, so you're stuck with the opponent randomly spawning ghosts and speartons to camp at the center. Bad? No yet. A siege can be broken. First, you will need a flying unit (Allbowtross or Eclipsors) and a few speartons. Once you've spawned a few, have the air force move to the area where your opponent has built a wall. Fly over the wall (taunting them on the way) and take out all the ranged units and repair-service miners. Once this has been done, eliminate the wall so your ground units can break through. Once this is done, use the air force to provide ranged support to the ground troops to prevent them from dying too fast. Once this is done, secure the position and a) Start a siege yourself b) attack the opponent or c) taunt them endlessly until they come back with a vengence. note: How does this help the chaos? are they gonna use juggerknights? - Feemer Blockade So, your opponent decided he needs to garrison? Block the castle door with a miner wall and a few spearton in phanalnx mode! Doing so prevents enemy from entering the castle (forcing them to fight) and precent them from leaving (they have to attack the spearton first, leaving you free of distractions to attack the statue). Escalation tactics This is a battle strategy which consists of sending certain units in a certain order in order to wear the opponent down. First, start with melee infantry (swordswrath and spearton). Have them directly charge at an enemy, but make sure there's enough of them to look like it's a threat. While the enemy is panicking and trying to figure out how to neutralize the threat, send in your ranged units (archeridion, allbowtross, dead, or eclipsors). By this time, your army have have done some damage to the opponent and the ranged units should finish the weakend foes, Finally, send in Magikill, Ninjas, and giants to secure the final front. If there were any walls, they should have crumpled and the ninjas can sneak in with shinobi and take out the opponent's econmy. If not, use the Magikill to blast apart the walls (and any resistance) with their spells. The giants are just there to annoy them by breaking the statue. Also, you can use this tactic to taunt the enemy into attacking a retreating army, only to find themselves covered with an unusally large amount of arrows, fire, poison, and dead bodies. Juice-Box Strategy My strategy requires a mix of your units, so make sure you have dependence on them. It is also an Offensive-Economic strategy with little defense. Are you sure this may be right for you? First Move The early part of the game often decides the outcome of a battle. The first thing I do is tell my Miners to gather Mana. Then I make a Spearton or a Shadowrath. Either unit can defeat an Archidon and Swordwrath Rush, which would mean an overly offensive opponent would have no choice but to retreat. And if using a Shadowrath, I will be able to kill the enemy's rush while they retreat. And if using a Spearton, I can force my enemy to garrison, which would bring him down economically from the start of the game If the enemy does not go offensive, I bring my Shadowrath/Spearton to the enemy base and tell them to target the closest Miner. With this, I will be able to kill atleast one enemy Miner and destroy all of the enemy's defenses at the start before they garrison--if ever they have any defenses. Building an Economy I then tell my Spearton or Shadowrath to camp at the Middle Tower, capture it, and continue rushing the enemy. If ever they are severely injured, I tell them to return to my base and garrison, so they can be healed. While I do this, I can start building my proper economy. I make around eight to ten Miners--three for Mana and five to seven for gold. Why this many? The population limit of the game is eighty, and since you may only need a small army to desolate your enemies, you may use atleast twenty population points for Miners. Sabotage The next thing I do is to give my Shadowrath the Shinobi ability. Then I either tell my current Shadowrath or build a new one to use Shinobi on the enemy's Miners to assassinate them. I repeatedly do this to soften the opponent's economy. Weak economy, weak army! You may also save up to create the Tower Spawn ability--note that Tower Spawn will only work if you have captured the Middle Tower. Safety Measures A good opponent knows how to copy enemy tactics for his own benefit. So to prevent your enemy from using the same Sabotage strategy, give your Miners the Miner Hustle ability, which would increase your Miners' gold income, speed, and health, and give them the ability to make Miner Walls. Now, instruct him to go to the Middle Tower (which is where your units should be) and tell the Miner to create two walls. Now, we make atleast two Merics so that your Shadowrath will not need to constantly go back to your base to heal. Building Your Army Continue to sabotage your enemy's economy. By now, they would have found a way to stop you. But continue delivering small blows. Now, create a mix of your units to be ready for anything. Although, you may begin your attack with three squads. These squads must have different forms of attack or different speeds. My three squads commonly consist of three Shadowrath for my first squad (which should already be complete because of the Sabotage strategy), three Speartons for my second squad and three Archidons for my last squad. This would leave me with twenty population points, assuming I have ten Miners. Assault The final phase of the battle. Place all of your fast units to guard your base--but not garrison. Then put all your average-speed units in the Middle Tower. Next, put all your slow units--excluding Miners--near your average-speed units. Then, tell all of your units to attack. Your squads must work as one unit--never tell one Spearton to use Shield Wall if the rest do not. And never tell a Shadowrath to use Shinobi if the others do not. The beauty of this tactic is its simplicity and easiness to control your units, as well as your enemy's Castle Archidons not being as effective due to your units being squished up. Use your Speartons and Giants as defensive units to defend your Archidons and Shadowrath. Use your Shadowrath as offensive units to deliver heavy blows. Use your Archidons, Albowtross and Magikill as support units to aid your offensive and defensive front-liners. Ending With this strategy, I can defeat enemies with zero casualties throughout the entire battle. The key is to give all your units and races a specific task and to be certain that task fits their racial ability. Well? Go ahead! Try it out and see if this strategy fits your game style! TheJuggernautxx Strategy (Order Only) Starting First,get one archidion and one swordwrath and two miners. Send the archidion and swordwrath to the center tower for the 20 gold per 10 seconds.Make sure the swordwrath takes the lead incase the other team decides to copy you. By now you should have 300 gold (150 from each of your two miners). Use that for two more miners.BY then you have a good economy.Use further money on 4 more miners and replacement swordwrathincase the first one dies. Get two miners for praying, Good stuff (Warning this is my opinion so if you dont like it go to someone else) Get a ghost spearton. This will give you a great advantage. Use money for passive gold 1, 2, and, 3.Once you have enough get one giant. During it's training get the giant upgrade which increases it's health and size. Get atleast two giants.Get a unch of archer after this. And the fire arrow. Save atleast twenty-five population. The Real Deal After this get 5 or 6 merics and one magikill.Get a archer or buy a swordwrath. Get your army back protected by a miner wall and castle archers.Use the archer/swordwrath to lure some of the other army to you. If you have a archer attack a soilder or two.(Use fire arrow for best effect). Thinking you don't have a good army they will possablly come and get killed by your surpassing army. Sacrafice your swordwrath ( not archer it stays). Last get a ghost giant. Watch it take some or most of the army down. LEt the ghost have maximum effect. Ending It All After the 5th spawn of the giant wait for one more spawn. Exacly when it spawns attack. Use fire arrow and control mostlly your magikill for it's spells are the most important part. Focus mostly on the statue. If most of your men are lost use all of your spells including fire arrow one more time. Let the ghost do the rest. Respond Tell me if this srategy works in the comments. It works for me but maybe the horse shoe above my head is giving me luck Vectoroid's Strategies | Order and Chaos Strategic Balance - Order | Vectoroid First, you get 2 Swordwrath and 1 Miner, send the Swordwrath to the center tower. Take control of the center tower. After you bought those 3 units you will find yourself with 50 gold left. Build an archer when both miners deliver their gold, each miner will deliver 150 gold, 150 + 150 + 50 = 350. 350 is the exact cost to buy the Archidon. Tip: During the whole game you should build up in miners. While you're getting the Archidon they enemy is probably going to use a Blitzkrieg strategy, which means to attack with very little units at a very early point of the game. If this happens immediatly turn back your units and give your enemy the center point. If he decides to attack you build a Castle Archidon. Like I said, if this does happen. It s/he doesn't then keep guarding that center point and get more Archidons and Swordwrath. Each unit you get you must send out to the center tower. Then get the Castle Archidon. This is what you do after you use either strategy, get Speartons, these units are vital for success. Build an army of Speartons, a Giant won't be able to deal with all of them. Once you build the maximum amount of Speartons send some Miners, Swordwrath, and Archidons on a suicide mission, when in thse mission focus on the enemy Miners or Giants. Get Flying Crossbow Men (Allbowtross) (As much as you can) then build your walls and build more Castle Archidons. Get the upgrade of Blazing Bolts. You need to get the Tower Spawn Level I and II even though you don't have the tower.. FInally, sacrifice all your miners, once you do that you must have over 3000 gold and 1000 mana. Get more Flying Crossbow Men (Allbowtross), after you should be left with over 1500+ in gold and 200+ in mana. So you will have enough for Miners for more gold and mana. This strategy takes a long time. Once your army is fully built you need to take control of the center and unleash your Ghost Giant, your Ghostgiant will take care of the enemy units your Speartons can destory vital enemy targets such as Merics/Monks, the enemy Statue, an enemy Marrowkai, an enemy Medusa, an enemy Magikill, or an enemy unit that you're frusturated with. Every time you lose a unit get a Miner and replace it. Have fun watching your Speartons destroying the Enemy Statue in no time! Have fun! You can also play tricks on your enemy to destroy them, I will share more strategies later. A strategy from Vectoroid. The Sacrifice - Chaos | Vectoroid First as it's name you must have 4 miners mining and 2 praying. Build a ton of Crawlers, send them out to the middle point. Once you have your Crawlers build up to 10 bombers. Send the bombers out on a suicide mission to break the enemy's economy. Now build Marrowkai, atleast 2. Build 1 Medusa. Build as much Dark Knights and Eclipsors as you can. Send them all in a full scale attack. Your crawler will be a diversion to your full force. While you're doing the attack it will most likely fail. So build up more defenses. The point of the attack is to get rid of as much enemy miners as you can. Once they're dead get rid of the enemy soldiers left until your troops are all dead. If you actually win the fight then destroy the enemy, if you don't then with those miners you got build up an army. This time a professional army; consisting of 2 Crawlers, 3 Deads, 1+ Marrowkai, 1 Medusa, 4+ Dark Knights, 1+ Eclipsor, and 1+ Giant. Get all the avalible abilities for each unit. Now you must attack your enemies full charge, now they probably have a giant, make sure your Deads, Marrowkai(s), Medusa, Eclipsor(s), and your Giant(s) aim for that Giant. Your Crawlers will sacrfice themselves and your Dark Knights will also be another sacrifice. Have fun watching your troops destroy the enemy castle! BladedFire's Strategy Strategy Against Giant Rushers First, get at least 5 miners to mine and 3 to pray. Remember to research miner hustle. By the time you are getting miners doing their job, train at least 5 swordwraths.Research rage. This ability is a backbone for dealing damage to strong units. Next, get 6 speartons and 2 merics. Research shinobi 1 and cloak 2, train Shadowrath(only one). Train giants of course! Remember to research Giant Growth 1&2 first. Giants came! Let all your units target one of the giants. Rage and Shinobi is used. Swordwrath, Spearton, Shadowrath and Meric is always the target of your enemies. But do nothing with it because running will cause more trouble to your troops. But if there left 3 speartons, no merics and 1 swordwrath, flee away! Rebuild your army and attack again! Make sure your troops defeated all the giants and start killing their miners! Attack their statue after that. Remember to use all abilities of Swordwrath and Shadowrath. Giant just newly trained! Don't bother him, just keep attacking his statue and you win! Feemer's Strategy (Order only) Ok this is mostly a defensive strategy. You must first set up an area where you can spawn Archidons and Albatross, after that is completed you must muster enough cash to build the Giant (the Giant increase is optional for this strategy), after you get the giant move it to your defensive area and create some merics to heal your giant. Should the enemy be Chaos or use posion then get the cure spell for the merics as well, other then that your pretty much fine. When you feel you have a big enough army, send your army to attack (remember to keep merics alive) a few notes *Controlling the middle tower doesn't hurt much, try to get controll as soon as you can *A few more giants don't hurt either *Keep your Range units safe *Don't let the Giant die *This is how i beat the second half of the game (story-mode) *A few other units don't hurt your chances much either as well Category:ConfusedDucky's Little Tactic Category:Tutorials